Story Time with Lu Bu
by ZhugeLiangT
Summary: Lu Bu tells a story about a time years back...


It is the year 194 A.D. in Chang An. Lu Bu sits in a dark room. He looks out the window at the dark night sky. Lu Bu then looks over at a picture that the moonlight is shining down on. It is a picture of Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan and him. He laughed at the picture.

"It has been two years since the incidence with Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan and myself. It feels like it was only a few days ago for me. It was a long time ago…"

_-Flashback-_

A young baby lays in his crib giggling. An older man walks over to him and smiles. The baby coos to him and reaches up for the man. The man picks him up and rocks him in his arms…

_-End Flashback-_

"Ahem… not that far back… It was only a few years ago, 191 when Diao Chan walked into my life…"

_-Flashback-_

Lu Bu is walking down the center of the village by Chang An. He is carrying his maelstrom in one hand and a small bag in the other. As he walked he sees a familiar face down the road. He quickly catches up to the man and shouts out to him. The man turns around and reveals that it is Li Ru. He stops and waits as Lu Bu walked over to him.

"My Lord Lu Bu, how are you today?" Li Ru bows to him. Lu Bu makes a small bow back and tosses him the small bag.

"Dong Zhuo wanted this, I thought you could bring it back for me." Li Ru blinks a few times and Lu Bu nods.

"But… why can't you do it yourself?" Li Ru looks at him confused. Lu Bu laughs.

"You sure say some funny things little man. You do it for me; I don't have time for little errands. That's what people like you are for. So, have you thrown any people out the window recently?" Lu Bu laughs at him. Li Ru sweatdropps and shakes his head.

"It was only one time that I threw someone out a window. Do you have to bring it up so many times?" Li Ru sticks out his tongue.

"It's just so funny that someone would throw a person out a window instead of just killing them. Then again you are just a strategist. I suppose that was a wise strategy of yours?" Lu Bu laughs even more, making Li Ru sweatdrop some more. "Oh, don't get all pissy at me. You know I'm joking."

"Yes, yes Lord Lu Bu… I know." Li Ru nods and scratches the back of his head. Lu Bu laughs and slaps his back jokingly. Li Ru nearly falls to the ground but he catches his balance before that could happen. Lu Bu laughs again.

"Well, you are always good for a laugh Li Ru. But you better get to Dong Zhuo; he has been waiting for that for awhile now. Don't want you getting in trouble." Li Ru nods and quickly went off. Lu Bu shakes his head laughing. "What a funny guy… throwing someone out of a window… ha, that will never get old!"

Lu Bu continued walking, but this time towards his home. As he got there he went over to Red Hare that was neighing for his attention. Lu Bu went over to him and patted his head. Red Hare looks up at him and looks at the hay.

"Neigh… neigh neigh neiiiigh!" Red Hare neighes loudly as he ran to the hay. Lu Bu blinks and walks over to him. He looks at the ground where Red Hare is stomping on with his front leg. "NEIGH!"

"Okay, I came in, what do you want Red Hare?" Lu Bu asks him. Red Hare stomps the ground again.

"N-E-I-G-H!" Lu Bu looks down and notices a couple apple cores and an empty bowl. Lu Bu nods and walks out. A few minutes pass Lu Bu brings in some food and water for Red Hare. Red Hare neighs happily. He then licks Lu Bu's cheek. Red Hare then happily eats the food. Lu Bu pats Red Hare's head and leaves the barn. He goes to the door of his house to notices an old man walking over to him. He walks over to Lu Bu and bows. Lu Bu raises his eyebrow.

"Lord Lu Bu, I am Wang Yun, I have seen that you are a superior warrior than any other. You are the most feared warrior of the era." Lu Bu raises his eyebrow. Wang Yun bows again and hands him some fine silks wrapped around gold. "Please accept these gifts as a token of my appreciation for what you have done for this era. And please, if you would, I would like you to enjoy a nice meal at my place. It is the least I could do to show you how much you are appreciated in this country and city."

Lu Bu strokes his chin. He then looks at the gifts. After pondering for a moment he nods. "Sure, I'll be over tomorrow. Have the food prepared. I will arrive around six tomorrow night."

"Yes my Lord, everything will be prepared for you then." With that Wang Yun bows and takes his leave. Lu Bu looks at the gifts some more as he walks inside. Li Su walks over to him and stares at the gifts.

"Ooooh! Are those for me?" Li Su says happily. Lu Bu pulls them away from him and shakes his head.

"No you fool, these gifts are mine. Wang Yun came over and gave these to me. He also invited me to dinner tomorrow at his house. He just better not have something I don't like." Lu Bu places the gifts down on the table and sits down. A handmaid quickly walks over to the two men and pours them wine. Li Su thanks her. She stares at Lu Bu, giggles and runs off.

"Oh, can I come?" Li Su says smiling as he drinks his wine. Lu Bu drinks his in one sip and puts it down.

"No, he only invited me. You can't come with me. If he wanted you he would have said for us both to come." Lu Bu eats an apple and Li Su frowns.

"Bleh, I never get invited to places. Maybe I should just go find myself a wife." Li Su sniffles. Lu Bu threw an apple towards Li Su but it went to the side of his head. "Heyyy, watch out Lu Bu! I'm just saying that you get invited over to their houses and I get nothing."

"Listen, I am the prized warrior of Dong Zhuo, calm down. Just get a wife and you will be fine." Lu Bu tells him and finishes his apple. Li Su nods.

"Well, speaking of getting a wife, did you hear that Wang Yun has a daughter that is available? You should check to see if it is true when you are there tomorrow. I heard she is a dancer too. Who knows, maybe he will let her dance for you. I heard she is one hot looking woman." Li Su laughs and finishes his wine. Lu Bu rubs his chin.

"A daughter, eh? Interesting…" Lu Bu thinks to himself. Li Su gets up and tells Lu Bu that he had to be leaving. Lu Bu nods. Li Su walks out and goes home. Lu Bu thinks some more. "A beautiful daughter… this dinner could become very interesting"

_-End Flashback-_

"If only I knew what would happen after meeting her. Maybe I would have done something different. Maybe nothing bad would have happened. If only I had Chen Gong back then he may have prevented what would come between us. If only I would have had thought better." Lu Bu shakes his head. "But then came the night that I met her…"

_-Flashback-_

The next day comes and grows into the afternoon. Today Lu Bu will see if he will be able to see Wang Yun's daughter while he is over his house for dinner. Lu Bu washes up and gets dressed. He goes out to Red Hare and hops on his back. Lu Bu and Red Hare then go for a walk through a park. He stops at the lake and let Red Hare get a drink from there. He sits down on the ground and stares into the lake. After a few minutes Red Hare finishes and sits down next to Lu Bu. Lu Bu rubs Red Hare's back.

"So Red Hare, what do you think? If Wang Yun's daughter is good enough, I can marry her and have a good wife to cook, clean and have my children. I would have a son that I could train to take over after my death. He will be just like me, the future greatest warrior in his era! Hah, that will be good." Lu Bu nods. Red Hare snorts loudly.

"Neigh! Neigh neigh neigh neiggghhhhhh! Neigh, neigh?" Red Hare snorts again and stomps around. Lu Bu laughs.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Red Hare. I'm sure they will have a horse there that you can have a baby with too." After he says that Red Hare calms down and neighs happily. "See? Now, let's get back to the house and get ready for the dinner tonight."

The afternoon fades to night. It is now ten minutes until six. Lu Bu hops on Red Hare's back and tells him to go to Wang Yun's home. Red Hare neighs to him and starts to gallop over to the house. Seven minutes pass and they arrive at Wang Yun's house. He gets off Red Hare and ties him up to a tree. Lu Bu then knocks on the door. A handmaid greets Lu Bu and allows him to walk in. Lu Bu wonders to himself if that is Wang's daughter or not. The handmaid asked him to sit down as she gets the food. Wang Yun walks out and bows to Lu Bu.

"I am sorry Lord Lu Bu that I wasn't here when you arrived. I was out in the back. I am happy you arrived though. Please make yourself at home. My home is your home." Wang Yun smiles. The handmaid comes out and serves the food and wine to them both. She smiles at Lu Bu and walks away. Lu Bu watches as the handmaid leaves. "Oh? I see you are interested in my handmaids?"

"Huh, your handmaids? No, I'm not interested in them…" Lu Bu begins eating. Wang Yun nods and begins to eat too. They talk about random things and nearly finish the food.

"Lord Lu Bu, although you say you are not interested in my handmaids I would like you to meet my daughter. She is a beautiful woman and a very good dancer. She has prepared a dance for you today." Lu Bu gasps and nods. A couple servants come out with instruments. They sit down on the ground. A moment passes as they prepare their instruments. They begin to play. From behind a silk curtain a figure can be seen. The curtain slowly is moved out of the way and Diao Chan comes out. She covers her face with one of her large sleeves as she comes out. Lu Bu stares at her with starry eyes. She hides her blush and begins to dance for Lu Bu. Lu Bu is very happy. She dances. Diao Chan finishes the dance and bows to Lu Bu.

"Lord Lu Bu, I hope you enjoyed the dance I prepared for you. It took all morning to rehearse." She bows to him again. Lu Bu stares at her still.

"My Lord, I would like nothing more than if you would take my daughter as your wife. As you can see she can dance for you and she is beautiful. She can also do other things for you if you would like." Lu Bu gasps.

"Wang Yun, are you serious? You would allow me to marry your daughter?" Wang Yun smiles and nods. Lu Bu jumps up to his feet and helps up Wang Yun. Lu Bu bows to him.

"It would be my pleasure to marry your daughter!" Lu Bu smiles as Diao Chan's cheek turns the colour of a rose. Wang Yun bows back and nods.

"Okay my Lord, I will make arrangements for the two of you to marry soon." Lu Bu thanks him and takes his leave. He goes out to Red Hare and happily rides home. Wang Yun and Diao Chan look outside as Lu Bu leaves. Wang Yun turns to Diao Chan. "Well, we have him now. Next we have to get Dong Zhuo…"

The day fades into night, then night into day. Wang Yun leaves his home and goes off to seek Dong Zhuo. It only takes a short amount of time for him to arrive there by horse. Wang Yun comes off the horse and bows to the guards. He states his name and asks to see Dong Zhuo. The guards allow him to enter. Wang Yun goes in front of Dong Zhuo and bows to him. Dong Zhuo asks him to sit down so he does.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I have come here with gifts in hopes that you would come to my house this evening for me to have dinner." Wang Yun then showed Dong Zhuo jewels, gold and silks. Dong Zhuo's eyes lit up at the sight of the treasures that lay in front of him. Dong Zhuo turns to Li Ru and whispers to him, asking him what he thought of the idea. Li Ru mentions that it would be very good if he went to Wang Yun's house because the villagers respect him a lot and it could help his reputation if he would go to his house and ate dinner with him. Li Ru also mentions that Wang Yun has a beautiful daughter that he may offer to Dong if he eats dinner with him. Dong Zhuo nods and turns back to Wang Yun.

"Yes, Wang Yun, I will come tonight around 7. Don't let your handmaids serve anything with tuna though, I hate tuna." Dong Zhuo nodded. Outside Dong Tu Na sniffles and runs off to the Nanman to live there for the rest of his days. Wang Yun bows to Dong Zhuo and sees himself out. He smiles as he gets on his horse to go home. As he get home he goes inside and tells Diao Chan what happened.

"Dong Zhuo agreed to come to dinner tonight. You will have to dance for him just like you did for Lu Bu last night." He tells her. Diao Chan nods and leaves for her room. Inside her room she lies down and sighs.

The night comes and Dong Zhuo arrives at Wang Yun's home. Wang Yun comes out quickly as he hears the carriage stop. He bows to Dong Zhuo and asks him to enter. They go inside and sit down as the handmaid brings out wine and food. Dong Zhuo seems happy to see that there is no tuna there. They eat all the food and Dong Zhuo thanks him for the meal.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I would like to give you special entertainment tonight." Dong Zhuo raised his eyebrows. "My daughter is a very good dancer and I would like her to dance for you."

With that the musicians came out and set up their instruments. They began to play. Diao Chan slowly came through the curtains and danced around. Dong Zhuo's eyes got starry and his jaw dropped. He watches in awe as she dances around the room. Diao Chan then finally ends her dance and bows deeply to Dong Zhuo.

"My Lord, I hope you enjoyed my dance for you." Diao Chan said quietly as she bowed. Dong Zhuo was still staring at her.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I can see that you are very much interested in my daughter. If you would like, I could allow you to marry my daughter." Wang Yun said to him. Dong Zhuo gasps.

"You mean she's not married yet? How is that possible?" Dong Zhuo asks shocked.

"It seems like a lot of people these days don't like the dancing type." Wang Yun starts to say. "But there is nothing wrong with that, of course not, dancers are very useful… yes useful. They can… dance and… do things… you know… things like… clean— no… wash— no… cook— no… well anyway, not only can they do that but you wouldn't believe how talented they are… at… stuff, yeah stuff, that sounds good… anyway she would be an excellent wife to you."

"I would be more than happier to take your daughter as a wife! Let us go now to my house." Dong Zhuo takes Diao Chan by the hand and got her into the carriage. Wang Yun sweatdrops at the scene. They ride off towards his house.

_-End Flashback-_

"This is when the bad things started to happen. That stupid old man screwed up everything. I hate him. He messed up everything for us. If only I did something different to change what would end up happening. Then right now, maybe things could be different. Who knows, everything could have been better."

_-Flashback-_

It is the afternoon and Lu Bu walks over to Li Su. Li Su bows to Lu Bu and Lu Bu returns the bow. They walk inside and sit down. Li Su looks around then looks at Lu Bu.

"So Lu Bu… how's everything going? How's the wife and kids?" Li Su says jokingly.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Lu Bu sticks out his tongue. Li Su scratches the back of his head and tries to think of what to say.

"Well… I don't know how to put this in a nice way, so I guess I'll just say it as nice as possible…" Li Su begins. "Earlier today I was walking down the village like I usually do, to buy some food. I got to one food stand and they had apples, so I picked through them looking for the best one. After a few minutes I finally found a good one. So I paid the man and took a nice big bite out of it. Man it tasted good! Except when I looked down and saw a half worm crawling in it. Then I realized that I had eaten the other half of the worm! It was gross. So I yelled at the guy at the stand and demanded my money back. So he gave me my money-"

"What does this have anything to do with me?" Lu Bu shouts at him making Li Su drop his wine on the ground.

"Nothing, I was just starting off with that. Calm down Lu Bu. Anyway, like I was saying… after getting my money back I noticed a carriage riding from Dong Zhuo's house. Being the sneaky type, I decided to check out what was going on since I have never seen that carriage before. So I get over there and you wouldn't guess who was in there!" Lu Bu waits for him to continue. After a few seconds Lu Bu grows impatient.

"Well? Who was it?" Lu Bu shouts.

"I said guess. Okay fine, well it was Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan! Supposedly they are going to get married." Li Su nods. Lu Bu jumps up in anger.

"WHAT? That stupid Wang Yun! I will kill him for this!" Lu Bu shoves Li Su out of the way causing him to go crashing into the wall. Lu Bu hops on Red Hare and rides off towards Wang Yun's house. He arrives and jumps off Red Hare outside the door. Lu Bu pounds on the door yelling out Wang Yun's name loudly, ordering him to open the door. After a moment the door opens with Wang Yun there.

"Hello Lord Lu Bu, how are you today?" Wang Yun says happily. Lu Bu walks inside mad still.

"Don't give me that happy attitude! You promised Diao Chan for me and I hear that she is going to marry Dong Zhuo? How dare you lie to me! You will pay with your life!" Lu Bu is about to grab his halberd but stops when he hears Wang Yun beginning to laugh. "How dare you laugh at me in this situation?"

"Oh Lord Lu Bu, you have it all wrong. You see Dong Zhuo heard about you two being engaged and he came to me to see what she is like. He wanted to make sure that his son only gets married to someone deserving his love. He also took her away so that no other man would be able to view her. He told me that he wants to get the wedding prepared for you. That is why I think it is funny." Lu Bu laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Ah… well now that isn't so bad I suppose. I heard they were getting married. It looks like it was just a misunderstanding. I am glad to hear that it wasn't anything like I thought it was. Okay, well I won't bother you anymore." Lu Bu goes back outside and hops on Red Hare who snorts at Wang Yun.

"Don't be a stranger though Lu Bu. I will be your father-in-law so you can visit anytime that you want." Lu Bu nods and Red Hare snorts louder this time. They ride back towards their home to go find Diao Chan at Dong Zhuo's house.

In Dong Zhuo's house Diao Chan lays in bed with a pink robe on. She sighs and thinks to herself asking how she will be able to pull off the plan that her father wants her to. She knows that Dong Zhuo likes making love to anything that moves pretty much. If he can get them in bed then he would make love to them. She even heard that he might have made love to one of his generals. After she heard that rumor she never saw the general ever again. Maybe he fled the kingdom out of embarrassment, or maybe he was executed. She did not know really, it could have all been a lie for all she knew. The peasants in her village were not really very good with telling the truth at times. Especially the time they talked about the woman with the body of a snake and the head of a woman, Diao Chan knew that could not be true. She could believe that there is a guy that collects bugs, but a woman with a snake body was just unbelievable, and the fact that she had a brother that was her husband was weird too. After she was told that she did not trust the peasants with rumors. She did not know what would be the next thing that they would say, something like Guan Yu being a god or something. Like she could believe that.

Lu Bu arrives at the house and looks through the window. He can see Diao Chan lying on the bed and gasps. Lu Bu thinks she looks beautiful lying there in that robe. Lu Bu goes inside and over to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She pats his back and snuggles closer to him. Lu Bu whispers to her that she should come to his place instead of Dong Zhuo's. Before she could answer Dong Zhuo walks in. He looks at the two of them and they quickly let go. Dong Zhuo pulls out his sword.

"LU BU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lu Bu grabs for his halberd and realizes that he did not have it with him. He decides to run out. Dong Zhuo chases him outside, down the path, across a village, up a hill, down a hill, through a tunnel, on top of a train, in a tree, through a desert, through an ice storm and into an alley. Dong Zhuo tackles Lu Bu and knocks him down due to Dong Zhuo's weight Lu Bu's legs gave out and they both fall to the ground. "Now… like I was about to say… what are you doing tonight? I thought you and I could play basketball against Cao Ren and Xu Huang? They think they are so great, but I told them that we could beat them. So what do you think?"

"Er… sure why not. I guess that is fine?" Lu Bu gets up and brushed the dirt off him. "That is all you wanted to say to me?"

"Also, your shoe is untied. You should be careful about that, you might trip and fall. I have seen Li Ru do it all the time, but I usually am the one who unties them. It is really funny to do!" Dong Zhuo laughs and walks away. Lu Bu sweatdrops.

_-End Flashback-_

"The basketball game was not as good as we hoped; we lost by twenty points, 30 to 50, Cao Ren scored most of his team's points because he is like Michael Jordan. Cao Ren had one slam dunk that he went from half court all the way to the basket. He also bounced the ball off of Dong Zhuo's head to score a point. I don't know how he did it. He doesn't look like the kind of guy that would be so quick on the court, but he was flying around us like he was a super hero or something. I don't know but after that they just left and it was like nothing really happened. Dong Zhuo and I just went home and never talked about it again. But then things started to get weird…"

_-Flashback-_

Lu Bu wakes up early. A handmaid walks into the bedroom and asks him what he would like to eat. He tells her and she happily hops off to make it for him. Lu Bu gets washed and dressed up. He walks into the other room where the handmaid has just put down the food on the table for him. He sits down and begins to eat. There is a knock on the door and the handmaid goes to see who it is. A moment passes and Li Su comes in. He sits down across from Lu Bu and starts to eat some of the food.

"Don't you have your own handmaids that make food for you?" Lu Bu asks as he watches Li Su stuff his face with food.

"Well obviously, but your handmaid makes much better food, the handmaid that I have couldn't even make burnt toast right. I would get rid of her but Dong Zhuo won't get me a new handmaid. He is more concerned about you and Li Ru than me. Oh well, at least I can always come over here for food if I need it." Li Su laughed and continued eating. Lu Bu sweatdropped.

"You know, you can just have one of my handmaids if you want. As long as it makes you stop eating all my food before I get a chance to eat it then you can take your choice of any of my handmaids. It's not like it matters really, once I am married to Diao Chan I can afford losing a handmaid. She can take her spot and do what she would have done for me instead." Lu Bu finishes his food as he says that. He gets up and finishes his drink too. "Now, I am going to go see Diao Chan."

Lu Bu leaves Li Su sitting at the table still eating. He jumps on Red Hare's back and starts to ride towards Dong Zhuo's house to see Diao Chan. It takes a few minutes to get there and he sees Diao Chan outside in a garden. Lu Bu hops off Red Hare and goes to her. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She nearly has a heart attack but sees who is there and smiles.

"Oh Lord Lu Bu, it's you. You scared me for a moment; I didn't know who it was." Diao Chan blushed and smiled at him. Lu Bu laughed a bit and kissed her cheek. Diao Chan blushed again.

"I needed to come see you. I still don't see why you have to stay with Dong Zhuo though. It makes more sense if you would just come and live with me. He is going to be your father-in-law. I think that is a little weird for you to be staying in his house." Lu Bu looks at her with a puzzled look on his face. She blinks and tries to think of something.

"You see my love, it is not proper for me to move in yet. Dong Zhuo wants me to stay here until our marriage so that it would be even better once we are married. He is just looking out for our best interest and wants to make sure that I am the right woman for you before he allows the marriage to happen." Diao Chan tells him trying to make him believe it. Lu Bu nods and smiles.

"Ha, that is funny; your father told me the same thing. Well I guess it is fine then. We'll just be married soon so that you don't have to be trapped in here any longer. But let's go do something together; we can at least do that can't we?" Lu Bu smiles at her. Diao Chan smiles back to him and nods. But before they could leave Dong Zhuo sees them. He runs over to them.

"Lu Bu? Diao Chan? What are you two doing?" Dong Zhuo shouts at them. Diao Chan gasps and steps back. Dong Zhuo glares at Lu Bu. "Get out of here Lu Bu! How dare you put your hands on Diao Chan! Go touch your handmaid if you want to touch someone! Diao Chan was promised to me so I want you to get out and stay out of my room!"

Lu Bu glares at him but walks out. He goes to his house pissed off. Lu Bu grabs his halberd and leaves for a village. He gets there and the villagers gasp at the size of him and his weapon. Lu Bu surveys the area to see how many people there are. A few villagers pull out weapons and charge at Lu Bu. He laughs and taunts them. Lu Bu then dodges their weak attacks. He slashes two of them quickly then lifts up the third by his neck and throws him into the wall of a home killing him instantly. Lu Bu watches as the other people quickly run into their homes scared. He hits the ground hard with his weapon and walks home.

Li Ru walks over to Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo looks a somewhat angry. Li Ru sits down and looks at him.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I heard that there was a disagreement with you and Lu Bu. I am hoping that you did not saying anything too foolish. Not that I think you are a foolish person, but I know that when people get jealous they can do things that they do not actually mean to do or say things that they do not mean. What did you tell Lu Bu?" Li Ru looks at him waiting for the answer. Dong Zhuo sweatdrops and looks around.

"Well, I told him to leave and never return. He tried to touch my Diao Chan! How can I just allow that to happen? He has to be taught a lesson!" Dong Zhuo shouts so loud that a peasant fell over outside. A few other peasants got scared and ran off. One handmaid had a heart attack. Li Ru sweatdropped.

"You can't allow him to leave. How can you let a woman get in the way of the relationship you have with Lu Bu. I highly suggest you let Lu Bu have her. It will be much better this way. If Lu Bu leaves then you lose a lot of strength in your army and the people's fear for you will drop a lot. Without Lu Bu they will not be afraid of attacking you. He is the reason you haven't lost yet. So you need to just let him have her. It is better this way. Plus you already have around 500 concubines, what is one less going to do?" Dong Zhuo sighs and nods. Li Ru smiles and then leaves him there.

Diao Chan quickly runs into the room where Dong Zhuo sits and fell to her knees. She heard everything they were talking about. Dong Zhuo blinks and helps her up to her feet.

"Diao Chan, I am going to send you to Lu Bu. I need Lu Bu to stay with me and defend me at all costs. If that means losing you then it is something I will just have to do. You will be fine with him; he is my best officer here so he will take care of you." Dong Zhuo nods and hugs her. She, however, throws herself to the floor and cries loudly.

"I do not want that beast! He tried to rape me and take my inner woman! How can you say such a thing? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I just a tool for you to use so that Lu Bu will stay by your side? How can you be so cruel to me? I thought you loved me?" Diao Chan quickly grabs Dong Zhuo's sword and puts it against her throat. Dong Zhuo's eyes go wide. He takes the sword out of her hands and throws it to the ground. Dong Zhuo holds her close to him.

"No, do not worry about it. I will not allow him to have you. You and I will leave this city. We can stay in the city of Meiwo; we will be safe from Lu Bu there. He won't be able to chase us or harm you. Come on, get your things ready and we will leave at night fall." Diao Chan nods and quickly runs off to get her things. Li Ru watches and shakes his head. He then walks off. Dong Zhuo smiles to himself. He then gets his things and prepares for their departure.

_-End Flashback-_

"That is the beginning of the end in this situation. Dong Zhuo made the final draw. I could not just stand idly by while he took away my Diao Chan. Revenge was a must. That scum had to have a lesson taught to him. It was time for him to pay for the crimes he committed to the country and to me. I could not just stand by and watch him be a tyrant to everyone. This fool had to be taught a lesson that no one would ever forget. I would make an example of him. He would see, everyone would see why I am not the person that you get angry and get away with it… His payment would be paid in blood…"

_-Flashback-_

Lu Bu walks down the path to go home. He gets to the door but hears a voice call out to him. He turns around to see Li Su riding on a horse coming towards him as fast as he could. Lu Bu raises his eyebrow wondering what he is doing. Li Su stops and jumps off the horse.

"Lord Lu Bu, I have very important things to tell you. However, we should come inside before discussing it." Li Su and Lu Bu walk inside and sit down. A handmaid brings wine for them. They drink the wine and Lu Bu waits, a bit impatiently, for Li Su to tell him what is wrong. "Okay, like I was saying, I heard something from Li Ru about Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan. Dong Zhuo agreed to give Diao Chan to you so that you and he would have a good relationship still. He would rather lose Diao Chan than lose you."

"Great! This is good news. I have to go thank Dong Zhuo personally for this. And I thought Dong Zhuo had no good things in him at all. It looks like he showed me wrong with this one. Let's go Li Su; we have to go to Dong Zhuo!" Lu Bu hops up to his feet and grabs his Maelstrom. Lu Bu grabs Li Su by the arm and starts to drag him to the door. Li Su tries to get free but nothing would work for him. They get out the door and Lu Bu lets go of Li Su's arm giving him a chance to stop Lu Bu from walking.

"Lord Lu Bu, there is something I wasn't able to say after what I said in there. He said he would give her up, however she absolutely refused to allow him to do that. She said she would rather die than be with you. She even tried to take her life right then." Lu Bu cuts off Li Su before he could speak anymore.

"What did you say? That cannot be! This must be Dong Zhuo's work! He made her believe that she should be with him and not me! Where is that scum? I will teach him not to mess with me!" Lu Bu shoves Li Su over causing him to fall down a hill and land in a puddle of mud. A large pig snorts loudly scaring Li Su. He jumps into the air and runs off.

Lu Bu gets on Red Hare and rides to Wang Yun's house. He gets off Red Hare and looks around for Wang Yun. He knocks on the door but gets no answer. Lu Bu walks around the house to see if he is outside and finds Wang Yun sitting in the grass over by the lake. Lu Bu walks over to him and hits Maelstrom on the ground. Wang Yun turns to Lu Bu and bows.

"Lord Lu Bu, what brings you here today?" Wang Yun asks him with a smile on his face. Lu Bu has an angry glare across his face.

"Dong Zhuo has taken Diao Chan and ran off somewhere with her. He said that he would allow me to have Diao Chan but instead he took her for himself. Do you know where she went?" Lu Bu cracks his knuckles. Wang Yun nods.

"I over heard Li Ru and Li Su talking awhile ago that Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan went to the city of Meiwo to get away from you. I think I know a way to get him. Follow me." Wang Yun brings Lu Bu inside and shows him a scroll with a secret plot to kill Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu smiles as he reads it and then nods to Wang Yun.

_-End Flashback-_

"The plot against Dong Zhuo began that day. Wang Yun's plan was to trap Dong Zhuo in Meiwo without him realizing it, have Wang Yun threaten him, make him believe that I would come to his aid and then finally turn against Dong Zhuo himself. The plan seemed perfect. I saw nothing bad in his plan…"

_-Flashback-_

Wang Yun arrives at Meiwo in the evening. He is allowed to enter through the south gate where Dong Zhuo was staying. Dong Zhuo accepts him in happily. However, he does not know that the south gate has been locked from the outside by Lu Bu's men. The north and west gate have also been locked. Lu Bu enters from the east gate while the guards are distracted and hides. The east gate gets locked up as Lu Bu is hiding. Dong Zhuo asks Wang Yun to come inside for a drink. Wang Yun declines.

"Wang Yun, why do you say no to a drink? After I marry Diao Chan we will be related. Come on and celebrate the marriage with a drink! There are lots of women here too! Ha-ha! I love it here!" Dong Zhuo grabs a cup of wine and drinks it. He motions for Wang Yun to come inside but Wang Yun does not move at all.

"Dong Zhuo, you are a traitor to the land, a tyrant and a fool. You do not deserve to rule the land or even live a single day. I will not celebrate any marriage today, but I will celebrate today as the day you perish!" Dong Zhuo's eyes grow wide. He steps back in a bit of shock that Wang Yun would say such a thing to him.

"How… how dare you speak to me like that? There is no way that you can be serious. What could an old man like you do to me? Ha! I laugh at your pathetic threats! The air from your threats blows like a weak wind. Guards! Take him and execute him in the town square for all to see what will happen if someone threatens me again!" The guards begin to walk towards Wang Yun. Lu Bu comes through the gate and get between the guards and Wang Yun. "Lu Bu! I am glad you are here; Wang Yun has tried to threaten my life! Take care of him this instant and show me that you are worthy to fight for me!"

Lu Bu picks up his halberd and spins it over his head. He stares at Wang Yun and then puts it to his side. Dong Zhuo stares at what is going on. Lu Bu turns his back to Wang Yun and glares at Dong Zhuo. He lifts up the halberd and points it directly at Dong Zhuo.

"It is time you paid for your crimes worthless scum! I will crush you with my own hands for what you have done to the lands and to me! Now let us fight to the death!" Dong Zhuo's eyes go wide and he runs towards the west gate. Lu Bu quickly chases after him. Dong Zhuo gets to the gate he realizes that the gate will not open. Lu Bu catches up to Dong Zhuo easily. Dong Zhuo looks around and notices that there is no escape from where he is.

"What do you want Lu Bu? How dare you turn your blade against me? After all I have done for you this is the way you treat me? You are nothing but a backstabbing traitor!" Dong Zhuo pulls out his sword. Lu Bu spins Maelstrom over his head and smashes the ground causing a hole to form.

"You dare call me a traitor? After all you have done to this country and stealing away the woman that was supposed to marry me, you have the audacity to call me a traitor? You will pay with your life you scum!" Lu Bu charges at Dong Zhuo and slashes at him with two strong attacks. Dong Zhuo barely gets his sword up to deflect the two attacks, but he is still knocked backwards from the force of the attacks. Dong Zhuo tries to amount an offense by diving forward with his sword. Lu Bu side steps him easily and hits Dong Zhuo in the back, with the pole of his Maelstrom, knocking him to the ground. Dong Zhuo rolls onto his back in pain. Lu Bu stares down at him.

"Please Lu Bu! Have mercy on me! Don't kill me! I'll give you whatever it is you want! Money, jewels, women, anything! Whatever you want it is yours, just spare my life!" Dong Zhuo pleads with Lu Bu as Lu Bu stares coldly at him.

"I will never agree to such things from you! You are a pathetic fool. The time for your death is now and after you die I will take over everything that you have done. Diao Chan will be mine and the lands will be mine as well. It is time for you to die!" Lu Bu raises his weapon up to spear Dong Zhuo in the chest. Out of nowhere an arrow flies towards Lu Bu and knocks his attack off balance so that his attack hit the ground next to Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo takes advantage of this and kicks Lu Bu's legs out from under him. Dong Zhuo quickly gets up and tries to escape. Lu Bu jumps up to his feet pissed off and looks for the archer who shot the arrow. Lu Bu finds an archer and throws the arrow back at him with his bare hands. The arrow flies and hits the archer between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Dong Zhuo keeps running away while Lu Bu is distracted. Diao Chan can hear the noises from outside and sees Dong Zhuo run past the house she is in. Lu Bu quickly runs after Dong Zhuo and catches up to him very fast. Dong Zhuo stops at the north gate and realizes that gate is also locked. Diao Chan rushes to the other window to see what is going on. Lu Bu grabs Dong Zhuo by the collar of his shirt and throws him to the ground. Dong Zhuo slowly tries crawling away but only gets a few feet before Lu Bu kicks him in the gut causing Dong Zhuo to be sent around five feet from where he started. Dong Zhuo holds onto his stomach in pain. He slowly gets to his feet. Lu Bu swings Maelstrom for Dong Zhuo's head but barely misses as Dong Zhuo fell over in pain from the kick. With the momentum of the swing, Lu Bu hit a column on the house causing it to partially collapse. Inside a candle falls over causing the house to being to catch on fire. Lu Bu looks at his weapon and notices that the blade cracked from the impact. He tosses it to the ground and looks at Dong Zhuo.

"Please Lu Bu… I'm sure we can talk this over… you can have anything!" Lu Bu ignores Dong Zhuo's pleas and lifts him to his feet. Lu Bu begins to pummel Dong Zhuo with strong punches to the face and stomach. Dong Zhuo stumbles back from the hits in pain. Lu Bu throws Dong Zhuo across the dirt road causing him to smash through another house's wall. Dong Zhuo knocks over another candle setting the table on fire. Dong Zhuo tries to get out of the house but Lu Bu grabs him by the hair and drags him down the road. He then hits Dong Zhuo's face against a stone well. Dong Zhuo's face is covered in blood from the attack. Lu Bu looks around and sees barn. He drags Dong Zhuo's body over and lays him on the ground.

Lu Bu gets inside the barn and throws a hook down from the top of the barn. He ties the rope that is has the hook on the opposite end to a pole. Lu Bu gets outside and attaches the hook to the back of Dong Zhuo's shirt. Lu Bu then gets back inside the barn and lifts Dong Zhuo several feet into the air before retying the rope. Lu Bu goes out and stands in front of Dong Zhuo.

"Now Dong Zhuo, you will pay for all the crimes you have committed! It is time for you to see what it is like to be turned against. Time for you to die scum!" Lu Bu picks up Dong Zhuo's sword off the ground and shoves it through his chest. Dong Zhuo spits up blood and slowly dies. Lu Bu looks around and notices that the houses are all on fire. He looks up and sees Diao Chan through a window looking out at what happened. Her eyes are teary looking. She disappears away from the window of one of the burning buildings. Lu Bu rushes into the house. There is smoke and fire everywhere inside. He looks all around trying to find where Diao Chan was. He breaks into the upstairs bedroom to see a figure lying on the bed. Lu Bu rushes over to see Diao Chan lying there with a dagger in her chest. He gently shakes her to wake her up. She is not breathing. Lu Bu picks her up and runs outside with her. He lays her on the ground and slowly takes the dagger out.

"Wake up Diao! You will be alright, just wake up! You can't die on me now! Not now, not here! Just wake up!" Lu Bu tried gently shaking her again to wake her up. She still laid there motionless. Lu Bu checks if she is breathing but there was no air going in or out of her. He checks to see if he could her hear heart beating, but he could hear nothing. There is a lot of blood flowing from her wound. He tries to stop the blood from coming out with his hands but it does no good. Diao Chan has died. Lu Bu looks down at his hands that are covered with Diao Chan's blood now. Lu Bu slowly gets up and stares down at Diao Chan. "Goodbye Diao Chan, you may have chose Dong Zhuo over me, but I will never forget you."

Lu Bu takes his broken halberd and gets on Red Hare. He looks at the destruction that was caused by the fight. Lu Bu sighs. He pats Red Hare on the head. Red Hare neighs quietly to Lu Bu knowing that he is sad. Lu Bu gently used the ropes to tell Red Hare to go. Red Hare nods and begins to gallop away from the city.

_-End Flashback-_

"That is how it happened. It was the day I lost killed my lord, lost my love and destroyed the city of Meiwo. It has been two years since it happened but I can still remember it like it was yesterday. The anger, the pain, the blood and the death. Never has killing felt like that before. It unlocked the anger inside of me and since then I have never been the same. Anger flows through my veins in my blood. Hatred for anyone that opposes me grows deep inside of me. China will be mine." Lu Bu cracks his knuckles and sighs. Suddenly a light turns on in the room. Lu Bu turns around to see Dong Zhuo there.

"That never happened Lu Bu? What are you talking about? Diao Chan and I are still alive?" Lu Bu looks around and sees Diao Chan there too. They raise their eyebrow. Lu Bu looks at the kids that were listening to the story.

"Hey! You lied to us! This story was all a fake!" One of the kids shouts at Lu Bu. Lu Bu sweatdrops. Dong Zhuo sticks out his tongue at him. Lu Bu looks around. He then throws both Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan out the window. They land on the ground next to Red Hare and die. Red Hare snorts and neighs loudly. He then gallops off. Li Ru walks over to them and laughs. Li Ru yells up to Lu Bu saying he did a good job. Lu Bu then throws a chair at Li Ru, killing him instantly. Lu Bu turned off the lights and sat back down.

"It's been… about one minute since it happened… I killed my lord, my love and a strategist… anger flows, wait actually anger does not flow through me, and I never really loved Diao Chan anyway. I mean really who would love that whore? There was this woman that I have heard of, she is supposedly a goddess and has an odd brother. I think I will have to go find her. I just hope she doesn't go out with that supposed god, Guan Yun. I heard that she might go for him since they think he is a god." Lu Bu quickly runs outside and to the barn. He goes on Red Hare and they gallop off into the sunset.


End file.
